Give me wings
by Harley-Chan
Summary: What happens when Rita Chi comes across the sohmas, and ends up living with them! And better yet, when her and Kyo fall in love! What will Akito do? And when he does do it, will it affect Kyo and rita's relationship?And whats the secretbad habit Rita has?
1. Chapter 1 Hasnt this happened before?

Me:-dances around- Looky looky im actually getting this up!

Tohru: This is so exciting! -clasps hands together-

Kyo: Yeah yeah, just shutup and start the damn story!

Yuki:...

Me: Oh right, well here we go! Oh yes i also apologize to those who hate this story, and erm don't like the fact I put my own original chara in. -laughs nervously- Please don't chuck things at me! Well ok im going to stop babbling before you really throw something at me and start chapter one!

Tohru sat down at the dining room table with everyone, and took a bite of her Miso Soup. She was wearing her school uniform, and in her silky, dark brown hair were two yellow ribbons. Yuki gave Tohru the ribbons for white day. Kyo sat to Tohru's left, Shigure in front of her, and Yuki to her right. Suddenly there was a knock at the door startling Tohru. Everyone gave her a concerned look and Tohru's bright blue eyes sparkled. "Im ok just a little startled. Ill go see who it is." Tohru said cheerefully flashing one of her million dollar smiles. She strode over to the door and opened it carefully. "Hello?" Tohru said kindly, opening her eyes to see a strange girl standing in front of her.

"Oh um hello." the girl said shyly. She pushed down on some creases in her school uniform and looked at Tohru pleadingly with chocolate brown eyes. She had short red hair with sidebangs, and brown freckles across the brim of her nose. "Im sorry to bother you. My name is Rita Chi, and Im new to this area. I was on my way to school, when I realized I don't excactly know where it is, can you tell me?" Rita asked smiling cutely, seeming a little embaressed at her situation. She tucked a strand of her radient hair out of her eyes. Tohru returned the smile and nodded.

"Of course I can, im Tohru Honda. Its very nice to meet you." Tohru said bowing a little, polite as ever. "Would you like to come in?" She added, not thinking Shigure would mind to much. Rita hesitated a minute before nodding nervously. She followed Tohru inside hoping she wasn't imposing to much. Rita noticed three people sitting around the table, and as she observed closely, no one she had met in this house looked much alike. Rita didn't feel she knew them well enough to ask though. All of them turned their eyes to Rita, and she looked away suddenly feeling self conciouss.

"Who's this Tohru? Another beautiful young highschool girl I see." Shigure said smiling warmly at Rita. Rita's cheeks flamed and she smiled a little.

"Oh thankyou very much, but im really not." Rita said, talking very fast because she was so nervous. Kyo glared at Shigure and hit him in the shoulder.

"You sick bastard!" Kyo yelled, and Rita seemed a little startled at Kyo's agression. She stood next to Tohru and bowed at them.

"Im Rita Chi, it's very nice to meet you." Rita's voice trailed off because she was so unsure of their names. Tohru smiled brightly at Rita and gestured her hand towards the others.

"That Shigure-San, Yuki-Kun, and Kyo-Kun Sohma." Tohru said calmly, hoping that Rita would be her friend. Rita bowed once more and smiled, seeming to calm down a little bit more though she was still confused as to why Tohru would be living here with the Sohma's. "Rita-Chan just needed some assistance in finding her way to school. Oh I know!" Tohru exclaimed turning to face Rita. "Since your here, why don't you walk with us?" Tohru asked hoping Rita would.

Rita's eyes sparkled and happyness washed over her. "I would like that very much thankyou Tohru-chan." Rita said cutely, then turned to Kyo and Yuki. "Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, is it ok with you?" She asked because she did not want to impose anymore then she already had. Kyo twitched as he was called Kun by someone he did not know all that well.

"Of course its ok Chi-San." Yuki said politely standing up and grabbing his bag. Rita clutched her own school bag a little tighter then turned her attention to Kyo.

"Shutup you damn rat! Don't speak for other people!" Kyo yelled glaring at Yuki. Yuki glared back but ignored Kyo for the most part since Rita was here. Kyo stood fuming in the corner for a few minutes but then they all left quietly. Though the walk was a peaceful one, not awkward at all.

School was over and Tohru, Rita, Kyo, and Yuki stood outside discussing the day's events. Kyo was the only one who didn't seem to be having such a good time, he still wasn't sure how to act around some people. "Chi-san if you would like we could walk you home?" Yuki offered gently, smiling a little. Rita blushed furiously and looked down at the ground.

"Yes that would be fun right Kyo-Kun?" Tohru asked smiling at them all. Kyo glared at Yuki and looked away seeming annoyed.

"I really appreciate it, but I think it's better I go home by myself, I mean I have already imposed on you so much." Rita said softly smiling at them all. Tohru's smile softened and Yuki nodded understandingly.

"Are you sure? Its really no trouble at all." Tohru said honestly, giving Rita one last smile. Rita shook her head, and Tohru thought she seemed a little nervous. As if she was hiding something she didn't wan't anyone to find out.

"No really it's ok, I don't live that far from your house anyway, so Ill be fine. Thankyou so much though for everything, I hope ill see you agian." Rita said smiling back, and then she hurried off. Tohru sighed and turned back to Yuki and Kyo. Yuki seemed to be a little confused.

"Is something wrong Yuki-Kun?" Tohru asked concerned, her eyes big with worry. Yuki shook his head then came clear with his problem.

"Chi-San said she lived near our house, but that land is Sohma property, so how could she?" Yuki wondered outloud. Kyo looked confused at first too but then just shrugged it off and started walking along.

"Come on we have to go home." Kyo said more grumpy then usual. Tohru and Yuki started to follow him, and as they walked something in Tohru's brain clicked. Something about Yuki's reason of confusion seemed very familiar.


	2. Chapter 2 A Sad tale

**me: now now i know what you are most likely thinking, "Oh shes just copying having rita not have a home and blah blah" But im not. Rita was created before i made this fanfic and she had always not had a home, i just put it into a fruits basket fanfiction so it seems like im copying the idea. Im not ok. So well on with the show -dances- Why so grumpy kyo my love?**

**Kyo- MUST you call me that?**

**Tohru- Eh!**

**Yuki- could it get any nosier?**

Tohru put the last sparkling dish away then peered out the window. She still had some time before it would get dark out, and for this Tohru was thankfull. Tohru walked gently over to the door, and opened it careful not to disturb anyone, but Kyo heard her. "Where the hell are you going?" Kyo asked looking at her out of the corner of his red eyes. Tohru jumped and turned around to face Kyo shaking a little, from being surprised.

"Eh! Kyo-Kun i was just going out to.." Tohru hesitated, she didn't wan't to lie, that would be wrong. "You see it's just.."Tohru began agian but sighed. "Theres something I need to see Kyo-kun." Tohru said honestly looking up at him, hoping he wouldn't stop her.

"Well then im coming with you, its gonna get dark soon." Kyo said calmly.

"Yes there are some real perverts out there." Shigure said entering the room, and Tohru jumped agian.

"You mean like you!" Kyo demanded, but Shigure didn't answer just bid them farewell. Once they were outside Tohru started walking through the woods, looking for something. "What are you looking for? What are we doing here anyway?" Kyo asked annoyed. Tohru continued looking but answered him.

"Yuki-Kun said it would be strange for Rita-chan to be living nearby, I was just thinking maybey shes not living in a house." Tohru admitted. Kyo looked at her suddenly interested.

"You mean like when you were living in a tent?" Kyo asked walking quicker because Tohru picked up the pace.

"Yes Kyo-Kun." Tohru said glad he understood, and smiled at him before continueing on. A few minutes later she stopped and Kyo almost bumped into her. Kyo opened his mouth to ask why they had stopped but Tohru put a finger up to her lips. "Kyo-Kun do you hear that?" Tohru asked turning to look at him. The sound of someone crying could be heard nearby. Kyo nodded and they both peered into the darkness but saw nothing.

"Look up." Kyo whispered staring up at a tree a few feet away from them. There was a tree house, and a rope ladder leading down from it. Tohru smiled triumphently though her eyes were worried, because she wanted to know what was, why the person was crying.

"Its wrong to just go up, but maybey its Rita-chan." Tohru thought outloud, working her way up the ladder, and Kyo followed. They climbed into the decent sized room and saw Rita sitting in the corner, her knees tucked in. She was looking through a photo album and salty tears streamed down her face. She looked up startled that Tohru and Kyo were there. "Whats wrong with Rita-Chan?" Tohru asked concerned walking over to Rita and wiping her tears. Kyo stayed by the door feeling a little awkward.

"Tohru-Chan! You-You found me." Rita said sniffing a little, then she realized Tohru might think thats why she was crying. "I miss my friends and family." She added crying more silently now. Tohru looked closer to the photo Rita was looking at. In it was Rita, two boys, a man, and a women.

"Oh is that your family?" Tohru asked smiling at the photo. Rita nodded and Tohru looked back at her. "What happened to them Rita-chan?" Tohru asked softly taking Rita's hand comfortingly. Rita looked a bit surprised but managed a sad smile that soon faded.

"It happened just a week ago, I was sitting at home in my village. It was raining outside, when all of a sudden we all heard the sounds of guns. My mother and father ran outside, curiously, and when they came back inside they were afraid. They told my brothers and I to run. I took my little three year old brother and ran as fast as I could towards the woods, but my older brother wanted to stay and fight for his home. I remember staying up that night crying, until eventually I fell asleep. When I woke up my little brother wasn't with me, and I didn't know where he went. Then I found a note, and I knew they took him. The one's who destroyed our village. I thought if I wen't back home everyone would be there wating but I was wrong. As I stepped cowardly onto the bare ruins of what was left of my home town I was horrified. There was blood everywhere, bodies too. I found those of my friends and parents, and my brother. No one was left but myself. I screamed and ran inside my half burnt down house, grabbed a few things, and ran as fast as I could completely unsure of where I was going. I came here because it seemed like a nice town. I decided to build this tree house and live here." Rita finished taking a deep breath and letting it out. She started crying all over agian and Tohru embraced her. Kyo looked at her in awe, he didn't think by the way she seemed so happy earlier all of this had happened to her. Tohru broke away and turned to look at Kyo, almost as if to say, Can we bring her home and see what happens? Kyo sighed but nodded, a little bit sympathetically. Tohru had to wipe a few tears from her eyes, because of the sad tale Rita had told, but then managed a smile.

"Im so sorry, that must have been horrible. You know you remind me alot of myself, when I first met the Sohma's. My mother had died a little while earlier, and I had been living with my grandfather. But then he had to do some renavations, and I couldn't possibly impose on my friends, so I thought I could live in a tent out here. Then the Sohma's found me, and my tent was lost in a landslide. I stayed at the Sohma's house until then renavations were done then went back to my grandfathers house. I wanted to continue living at the Sohma's though so thats why im back there. We can go back to the house if you like, Im sure Shigure-San will know what to do!" Tohru exclaimed determined. Rita smiled a little, then laughed with joy, and stood up with Tohru.

"Thankyou Tohru-Chan your so amazing!" Rita exclaimed gushing. Tohru's cheeks flamed and she shook her head.

"No, no, no, no! Im not that amazing, but im glad you think so!" Tohru said a bit shyly. Rita giggled and they all climbed down the rope ladder and headed off to Shigure's house.

**Me: w00t wasn't that fun? What a long history that was, i think my fingures are going to fall off! And to think -turns to shigure- You poor writer, you have to write all your storys by hand :(**

**Shigure: Finally someone recognizes the poor fate I have endured.**

**Kyo: What fate!**

**Yuki: Please he already has a swelled head enough.**

**Tohru: Aww poor Shigure-San:(**


	3. Chapter 3 What is Rita hiding?

**Me: Wooh on to typing up my chapter three! oh and just so ya know guys, im already almost done with the sequal to...w00t!**

**Kyo: you mean i have to endure more torture from your writing?**

**Me: Shutup Kyo! On with the story -does some fancy hand gestures and points to chapter three-**

When they arrived at Shigure's house, Yuki and Shigure were in the living room discussing where Tohru and Kyo were. They looked up surprised to see Rita with them, but even more surprised at what Rita was wearing. It was a complete change of style from her school uniform. Rita wore a black tanktop that said riceball on it, with a black and silver hoody over it, and abaggy black pants with chains and straps on it. Her bands had purple die in them. THey noticed she had been crying and were now very curious at what was going on. Taking a deep breath Rita sat down with Tohru and together they explained everything.

"I see, so your living in a treehouse? Its not safe out there, with bears and perverts." Shigure said calmly, though he had a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"I thought it would be odd that you were living nearby, this land is all Sohma property. We havn't rented it out to anyone yet." Yuki said looking at Rita with concern. This scene seemed awfully familiar to Tohru, it reminded her of when she first came here.

"Oh im sorry, Ill move if you wan't! I didn't mean to camp out where I wasn't supposed to. Ill get my things and go first thing in the morning!" Rita exclaimed completely ashamed at how stupid she had been, to think she could camp there.

"But where will you go?" Yuki wondered outloud looking away from Rita, and at the floor. Shigure smiled at discovering something.

"I know she can stay here with us in the house!" Shigure exclaimed cheerefully, but then his smile faded. "But we don't have any room..." he added his voice trailing off.

"Oh Shigure-San, if she likes Rita-chan can share my room! I mean its so big already, I wouldn't mind at all." Tohru said smiling cutely at Rita and Shigure, though she was nervous about the chance Rita might find out the curse. Rita's face lit up and she clasped her hands together.

"Thats a fine idea Tohru." Shigure said honestly smiling at Rita as well. Rita glowed and embraced Tohru once more.

"Tohru-chan, Shigure-San, everyone, thankyou so much! Im so happy!" Rita cried smiling at them all, though she noticed Yuki and Kyo seemed unsure about this.

"Then its settled. Come on Rita-chan ill go show you where youll be staying!" Tohru cried excited. She took Rita's hand and they dashed upstairs giggling. Kyo stood up and looked at the door for a minute, then back at the others. He sighed loudly and put his coat on and opened the door.

"She's going to have to get her stuff some time. Ill just go get it for her now." Kyo mumbled shutting the door behind him. Shigure and Yuki were surprised by his actions, and Kyo even surprised himself. But for some reason Kyo had sympathy for Rita, and he didn't mind her staying at the house one bit. Except for the fact that she might find out the curse. Kyo sighed and continued through the woods, until he found the treehouse once more. He gave one last look around cautiously and climbed up. Kyo looked around and started putting things in bags, such as clothes, the photoalbum, a notebook or two, a few books, a diary, and a few other things. When kyo lifted up the pillows and sheets to pack them away he found a few shocking items underneath. There scattered a little bit, was a knife, a razor, and a needle. Kyo stared at them a few minutes determining why Rita had them, the knife for safety he supposed, but about the razor and sewing needle? Kyo shrugged the thought off and packed the items as well, then headed back home.

There was a knock at the door and Tohru jumped a little. Rita looked at her very concerned because she seemed so shaken up. Rita didn't know she always got like that when she was startled. Tohru-Chan are you ok?" Rita asked her eyes big with worry. Tohru nodded and smiled cheerefully before opening the door. Kyo stood there holding about four bags and he dropped them on the floor.

"Your things Rita." Kyo mumbled before turning around and walking out, seeming annoyed at something. Rita opened her mouth to thank him but Kyo was already gone. She looked at Tohru unsurely but Tohru only shrugged. Rita sighed and with the help of Tohru they got her things unpacked in about 10 minutes.

"Is there anything left Rita-chan?" Tohru asked smiling, as she fixed the bed for the two of them to sleep in. The bed was so big it could fit three people! Rita shook her head though out of the corner of her eyes she saw all of her sharp objects at the bottom of the bag. "Im going to go to the bathroom, ill be right back." Tohru announced walking out of the room in high spirits._ Oh mom Rita-Chan seems like such a nice girl, and im so happy were friends. _Tohru though smiling some more. Back in the room Rita took out all her sharp objects quickly and hid them in her diary. No one would look there because it was her private thoughts. Rita got changed into her pajamas, purple silky ones, and climbed into bed awaiting Tohru's return. She wouldnt write in her diary, because for once things felt like they might be ok. Tohru came back a few minutes later also in pajamas and she layed down in bed next to Rita. "Goodnight Rita-chan!" Tohru said cutely. Rita said the same back smiling and the two girsl fell asleep together in peaceful bliss.

**Me: Tadah! -dances to some song- **

**Tohru: Eh! What are the sharp objects for? 0o**

**Kyo: ...**

**Rita: Oh um, well if i said it would er spoil the story right! You will just have to keep reading! 3 3**

**Me: Seeing as im putting the whole story up at once, i dun think i have reviews by now but, Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 The curse is discovered

**Me: wooh here we are already chapter numero four!**

**Yuki: Numero?**

**Me: Yes Numero, its my own special word for number!**

**Kyo: What a freak...**

**Me: What was that? -narrows eyes- Well anyway lets not stop the story now, im sure people are waiting to read more!**

**Kyo: No there not**

**Me: -glares- Well here we go!**

The next morning Tohru was to be found humming cheerefully, and setting breakfeast on the table. She looked around to notice Rita had still not woken up yet. Tohru turned to Kyo her blue eyes stared innocently at him. "Kyo-Kun can you go wake up Rita-chan? Im worried shell miss breakfeast, and she might be late for school!" Tohru said biting her lip a little bit. Kyo glared at Tohru a little but nodded and walked upstairs, to the room the two now shared. He peered through a crack a little bit, to see that Rita was indeed still sleeping, and to Kyo's surprise he was blushing.

"Aw hell with it, ill just go in!" Kyo said annoyed, to no one in particular. He walked into the room and shook Rita a little bit, and she opened her eyes groggily. She looked confused as to why Kyo was here.

"kyo-Kun?" Rita asked in a daze, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out. Kyo blushed some more and Rita found herself blushing a little too. It was a very awkward moment.

"Tohru wanted me to wake you up, breakfeast is ready." Kyo mumbled a bit shyly, before he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Rita yawned and stretched her arms, before clambering out of bed. She got dressed and observed herself in the mirror. Today she wore a long sleeve black shirt with two red skulls on it, and a pair of baggy black pants with red stitches. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, brushed her teeth in the bathroom, and walked downstairs still trying to wake up a bit.

"Good morning Tohru-chan, Kyo-kun!" Rita exclaimed cheerefully, helping Tohru with breakfeast a little. She turned around quickly and accidently bumped into Kyo, making her spill the burning hot tea everwhere. There was a POOF of orange smoke and Kyo stood there in cat form. Rita stared wide eyed then started panicking. "Eh! Hes a cat!" Rita exclaimed and Tohru stood there nervously wondering what to say. "Thats so cool!" Rita cried bending down and picking up Kyo. Kyo stared at Rita like --;. Who just laughed a little. Shigure and Yuki walked into the kitchen wondering what the loud noise was, and stared in horror at Rita who was holding a transformed Kyo. "Um but why did he turn into a cat?" Rita asked smiling cutely at Kyo. Kyo being very nervous, clawed his way out of Rita's arms, who winced a little as his claws scratched her.

"Theres no point in excuses. I might as well explain." Shigure said sighing and they all sat down at the table. "Im the dog, Yuki's the rat, Kyo's the cat. Were possessed by vengeful spirits of the zodiac, and there are ten others in the family who are possessed. For hunddred of years the Sohma's have been possesed by these spirits. We don't have special powers or anything, though we can communicate with our respective animals to some extent. But when our body's are weak, and for some reason when we are hugged by the opposite sex, we transform. The only time we don't transform because were being hugged if if we were hugged by someone else also posssed with a spirit. After some time we change back to humans, but by then were naked." shigure finished as Rita stared in awe. She was completely amazed by this and was also enjoying it.

"That's so cool, well for alot of reasons! I mean its just like a fairy tale. I wish I could turn into an animal, oh im being rude arnt i? I mean it must cause you alot of problems as well." Rita babbled smiling at Kyo. There was a poof and Kyo stood there naked and unamused. Rita screamed a little and squeezed her eyes shut quickly before she could see anything. Finally Kyo said it was ok to open her eyes and she smiled relieved.

"Of course we will have to tell Akito about this." Shigure thought outloud. Rita looked up at him a bit confused. "Oh im sorry, Akito is the head of the family. He decided if your memory will have to get erased or not." Shigure said looking at Rita a bit worried. Rita started in a daze.

"Memory erased?" She said blankly and they all nodded. "Would I have to forget everyone?" Rita asked quickly in panick mode. Shigure shrugged to show he wasnt sure. Rita stared at the ground, the room seeming to spin. Tohru put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, even if you do I promise ill be your friend." Tohru said smiling cheerefully. Rita looked up at her hopefully and smiled back.

"We all will." Yuki said honestly, glaring at Kyo. Rita laughed a little and clasped her hands together once more.

"Thankyou so much, im so happy!" RIta said and stood up with Tohru. They grabbed their school bags and headed off to school.

**Me: eh, im sorry that was one of the more dull chapters, but this chapter had to come. Because the curse had to be explained and me being me didnt just summarize it by saying "And shigure explained the curse." Sorry. I promise this is the worst chapter in the story, so most likely if you think this wasnt bad were on good tracks! and if you did, well er, look foward to the next chapter!**

**Kyo: -slaps hand to head- Did you have to make me see Rita sleeping?**

**Rita: -blush-**

**Tohru- Aww thats so adorable!**

**Yuki- ...**


End file.
